The Wrath of Laurel Pride
by ParkerAlexis88
Summary: Dwayne Pride's daughter comes home to New Orleans for the first time in eight years under a dark cloud. AU. Character death.


Author's Note: I have no clue where this came from. I had only watched up to the end of the second season when I wrote this. I had no idea how the writers had wrote Brody out. This I guess is just a fun little what if...

Disclaimer: Don't own. Just taking them out for a little play time.

Laurel Pride watched the rain coming down outside; it was puddling at the base of the stairs. Every time an agent came down the steps, they got their feet wet. She laughed silently. Apparently there was more important things than a simple pair of wet feet.

Why they didn't wear a pair of damn boots was anyone's guess.

She turned away from the window and wrapped her arms around herself. It was hard being back in her hometown after everything that had happened. New Orleans once held many good memories for her. Unfortunately the bad now outweighed the good. Those few memories destroyed the safety that New Orleans once held for Laurel.

"Miss Pride?"

Laurel looked up. Agent Matthews was a middle age man with graying hair and a beer belly. She never felt safe around him.

"Yes Agent?" Laurel took a step back from the man. There wasn't much space to move in the small bedroom.

"The DA and some agents from NCIS are here to speak to you about the Trial." The man wheezed out and coughed. The humidity of the city wasn't agreeing with him.

"Thank you, Agent Matthews. They're in the sitting room?"

He nodded and stepped aside. Laurel tried not to flinch as she passed. The creeper vibe was high with him. The safe house wasn't much of a home but it served it's purpose. It was like the one that she was in after she was attacked on the jogging trail in college.

She entered the sitting room and fought the vomit rising in her throat. Laurel wasn't expecting her father's former coworkers waiting for her. Agents Lasalle and Percy were sitting with DA Andrews. The years hadn't been kind of the pair agents. DA Andrews stood and greeted her.

"Hello Laurel. I trust your trip went well?" The soft spoken handsome man held out his hand.

Laurel took the offered hand and shook it ignoring the agents. "Yes thank you Mr. Andrews. How is the trial prep coming along?"

"That's why we're here. These agents have a couple questions for you." He gestured to the files the coffee table. "Agents-"

"Did they tell you that they worked with my father?" Laurel surprised herself at the tone of her voice. Surprised looks decorated their faces. "Or that Christopher and I were once very close? That Miss Sonja Percy once saved my life killing a crazy-ass assassin lady from my father's past?" Laurel made no move to sit as Percy and Lasalle eyed each other.

DA Andrews glared at both agents. "You mean-"

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions." Lasalle held up his hands. "We might have-"

"Out. I can't believe that you would be willing to taint a witness like this Special Agent Lasalle, Agent Percy. Agent Matthews!" Andrews called standing. Laurel made no move to step aside. Percy stood.

"Come on, Chris. This was a stupid idea. Laurel's set in her ways." Percy signed. "We came in peace, Miss Pride. We only wanted to help."

"Bullshit."

Percy and Lasalle both flinched. Laurel took a step forward as Matthews came into the room. Andrews was on his feet hauling Lasalle to his. The normal put together DA was slowly turning red. He shoved Percy into Matthews' chest. Percy was carried out of the room by her armpits.

"Laurel-"

Andrews stepped between Lasalle and Laurel. The rage that had been bubbling within her came rushing to the surface.

"Stop. Christopher Lasalle! You lost that right eight year ago! You took her side! Why? Why did you choose to go against him? Why didn't you believe me?" Laurel pushed against Andrews. "Why didn't you save us? My father trusted you!"

Lasalle was smart enough to hang his head. "I tried Miss Laurel. Trust me I tried. You have to believe that."

Laurel shook her head and was collected by Andrews. He moved away from Lasalle with Laurel firmly encased in his arms.

"Are you stupid Chris? I thought my father taught you better then that. You know better; you and Percy both. Is that why you're here? Some twisted wish that it was all a lie? That the BITCH did not murder my parents in cold blood?" Laurel took a deep breath. She could easily escape if she wished but her father's former coworker wasn't worth it. The Christopher Lasalle that Laurel once knew was dead and gone. Just like her parents.

"She was my friend." Lasalle looked up and made eye contact with her. "And so was King."

"It's time to go, Lasalle." Matthews limbered back into the room and took Lasalle's arm.

"Your director will be hearing from me later, Agent." Andrews made no move to release her. "I will have your badge for this."

"I just wanted to make sure that Laurel had her facts straight-"

Dwayne Pride would have been proud of the elbow that Laurel landed to the DA to break free. She jumped across the coffee table, surprising the agents. Laurel sent Matthews to his knees with a fast kick and keelhauled Lasalle to the floor. She managed to land a fist to his face before she was picked clean off of him.

"You still don't believe me? I watched-she forced me to watched as she shot my mother. Then made my father! My father- the man that you always put in such high regard- beg for my life before she put a bullet in his head! She EXECUTED MY PARENTS!" Laurel was carried out of the room as Andrews murderous glared at the agents on the floor. She shrugged to free herself, but this time the person held fast.

"Laurel! Laurel! Calm down!"

"No! Get off of me-!"

Laurel heard the satisfying crunch of the bone breaking after slamming her head to the person who held her. The arms released her immediately. "That hurt!"

"Sebastian?"

The tall agent's hands were cupped around his nose. "Hi Laurel. Just so you know, I was against this."

Laurel rolled her eyes and pushed passed him. She retreated back to the bedroom as people shouted after her. Laurel slammed the door close, not caring one bit. She needed to calm down. The rage that she carried about her parents' murders was still as fresh as it had happened yesterday. The betrayal of the NCIS agents was just as bad.

She took a deep breath and stared out the window again. The stupid agents were still finding that damn puddle. God, she wanted her parents to talk to again. They were suppose to be there for her; they were suppose to meet their grandchild. But instead she was about to testify at their murderer's trial. Eight long years she waited for this chance, finally able to tell her story about that night. The night that they were taken from their beds to only meet on that lonely country road.

The night her life changed forever.

Laurel rested her head against glass of the window trying to will away the tears.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah. Come in." Laurel ran a hand through her hair as she straighten, watching as agent land on his ass in the puddle. She gave a short laugh.

"Miss Pride? Do you mind coming back? We really do need to go over your testimony." Andrews was standing in the now open doorway.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes ma'am."

Laurel turned away from the window and made eye contact with him. "Let's go make sure that Meredith Brody gets what she deserves."

She owed her parents that much.

Review? Tell me how I did?


End file.
